ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiero
Jiero, also known as Jiero of Despair, was the Queen of the Demon World,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Page 6 also serving as one of its Demon Gods.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Page 14 She allied herself with Lucia Raregroove.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 275, Page 4 Appearance Jiero is tied with Uta for being a largely human-like Demon Goddess: her appearance is that of a young, pale-skinned woman of average height and slender, curvaceous build. She has long, straight white hair reaching down to her lower back, with two long strands framing her face and a small lock hanging over the left side of her forehead, bright blue eyes surrounded by long eyelashes and full, pale purple lips. Her only unusual trait appears to be the small pair of white,Rave Master Manga: Volume 33, Cover angel-like wings protruding from her lower back. Upon awakening from her slumber, she also gained a thin linear motif going from her right ear to her forehead, crossing over her right eye; this is highly reminiscent of a crack, just like those outlined on broken ice, in reference to the Queen's powers. Jiero adorns herself with several pieces of jewelry, namely a small pair of earrings shaped like tear drops and two necklaces: a golden one composed by several rounded segments linked together and a thin rope holding up three shell-like pendants. She can be considered highly attractive, stunning most of the patrons in Ipotter Town's auction house with her naked body, and being referred to as "The Frozen Beauty" while slumbering in ice.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 10-14 Jiero dons a skimpy outfit, consisting of a bra covered in a two-tone motif (alternating light blue with a darker shade), complete with ruffled edges and two sections hanging over her sides, and a light, flowing garment circling her waist, split into several feet-long tails ending in spheres and held up by a light belt with a rounded buckle, which is left open on the front to reveal a dark undergarment. A pattern identical to that of the Queen's bra is also found on her footwear, reaching up to her upper thighs and bearing two small, wing-like protrusions at her feet's sides. The sleeves covering Jiero's arms, starting under the shoulders and going down below her hands on the outer side, alternate between spherical and snowflake-like motifs, and end in a series of feather-like protrusions, mirroring her wings. The Queen also dons a light blue, shoulders-length bonnet on her head, held in place by an engraved golden circlet, sporting wavy edges adorned by elongated golden medallions, each bearing a similarly-shaped black gem.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 13-14 Personality Jiero usually poses herself in an apathetic manner, mantaining an expressionless visage and acting cold as the ice she controls. Her one displayed feeling, true to her epithet, is sorrow, causing her to sadly comment the current events she is playing a part inRave Master Manga: Chapter 275, Page 5 and even to shed a tear upon being awakened from her centuries-long sleep.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 12-14 The Queen is also perfectly willing to cast opponents into despair,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 13-15Rave Master Manga: Chapter 278, Page 12 this seemingly being her one goal in battle; such trait can leave her surprised or even utterly shocked when faced with foes who show no fear of death.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 278, Page 19Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Page 9 As the monarch of the Demon World (as well as one of its most powerful beings), she is proudRave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Page 6Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Page 11 and authoritative, ordering those she sees as "denizens" around,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Page 7 and being ready to directly "punish" them if they dare to stand against her.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 10-11 Synopsis The Final Battle arc Jiero, slumbering completely naked inside a large mass of ice, is first seen being auctioned off under the alias of "The Frozen Beauty" in Ipotter Town, much to the curiosity and delight of the auction house's patrons. It is here that she is awakened by Lucia Raregroove's summoning. Her sudden return to life and the sorrowful words coming out from her mouth shock everyone, but the Queen is quick to freeze the patrons, the auction house and then the entire town. Pledging her alliance to Lucia, Jiero leaves, preparing to join Demon Card's leader in the final confrontation with the Rave Warriors. Later on, she appears at Lucia's side alongside her fellow Demon Gods when the young man has his sworn enemies enter another dimension in order to settle the score with them once and for all; Jiero sadly comments none can stop what is about to happen.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 4-5 When the opposing group is split by Asura's attack, the Queen intercepts Julia and an unconscious Belnika. She orders the former, terrified by her mere presence, to bring her to the Rave Master and the rest of Rave Warriors.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 5-7 The Dragon Race, however, manages to get rid of her fears and refuses, prompting Jiero to try and freeze her completely. Her technique, however, is nullified by Belnika, now awake, and she and Julia prepare to take the Demon Goddess on.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 18-20 Commenting on the opposing mage's skills, Jiero tells her foes to step aside, but they instead proceed to assault her. She effortlessly shrugs off their attacks, ignoring or dispelling Belnika's and dodging Julia's (momentarily freezing the latter's arm in the process, only to have her opponent free herself with her fire breath), but is then sent flying away by a strike from the Dragon Race. She stands back on her feet, unscathed, and reveals her skeleton is made of ice, and thus can regenerate from any injury. When Julia mocks her skeleton as supposedly frail, the Queen unleashes Storm of Despair, engulfing her enemies into a swarm of souls and urging them to give in to their feelings of sorrow. When Belnika finally manages to nullify such technique, Jiero is quick to pierce her torso from side to side with a magic beam. Believing the girl to be defeated, the Queen is surprised to see Belnika rush at her and grab her in preparation for a self-destruction spell.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 8-20 She is surprised to see a foe willing to throw her life away so easily. Incapable of affecting Belnika with her freezing powers, she is engulfed in the explosion generated by the young mage's suicidal technique. She, however, remains unharmed, in stark contrast to the one who assaulted her. She mocks Belnika for her useless sacrifice, being in turn attacked by an enraged Julia. Immediately regenerating from the wound, she proceeds to assault the Dragon Race for daring to assault her monarch, restraining her hands with ice and physically brutalizing the helpless victim. Julia, however, breaks free and strikes back, and Belnika stands back on her feet. Jiero is then struck by Niebel, who, having previously made his way to the battlefield, sacrificed his own "time" with Last Moment, gaining extreme power in exchange for incredibly rapid aging. Seeing her opponent unwilling to give up and ready to bet their lives on the fight shocks the Queen.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 2-20 Jiero recognizes Niebel's spell, again displaying shock at her opponent's lack of fear. She is then bombarded by the empowered mage's attacks, ending up overwhelmed even as she tries warding them off with her own spells. Belnika, despite her grievous wounds, manages to negate the Queen's magic, resulting in Jiero taking the aging mage's assault head on. She frantically cries out her frustration, stating external damage is ineffective against her and urging her foes to die. However, she finds herself immobilized by Niebel's last spell, and is terrified to see Julia stand back on her feet and lunge at her, incapable of understanding why her opponents can't feel despair. Instead of assaulting her physically, the Dragon Race locks lips with Jiero, using the Queen's mouth as a medium to damage her internally with Fire Dragon's Hellbreath. This technique melts the Demon Goddes' ice skeleton, negating her regenerative powers and causing her defeat. As she falls to the ground and meets her demise, dissolving into icy dust, Jiero once again voices her disbelief at being defeated, her last word being "despair".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 2-12 Powers and Abilities Jiero is one of the most powerful beings in the Demon World, as well as its greatest official authority; allegedly controlling the entire realm. Her mere sight caused Julia to sweat and tremble in fear,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 6-7 and she was able to easily overwhelm the Dragon Race and Belnika at once, being defeated only when the two of them joined forces with Niebel to create an opening in the Queen's defense (something which ended up costing Belnika and Niebel their lives).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 12-13 Her fellow Demon God Uta, a fighter of tremendous power and skill, went on to describe Jiero as an "unbeatable monster", remarking that none can stop her.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8 Longevity: Despite her youthful appearance, Jiero has been around for a very long time, at least several aeons (this being the time required for her skeleton to undergo the transformation into ice).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Page 12 The auctioneer in Ipotter Town's auction house claimed her to be 20.000 years old when trying to have her slumbering form auctioned off.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Page 11 Freezing Magic: Whereas Demon God Megido has the utmost control over fire and heat, Jiero's elements are cold and ice, which are usually exploited by directly encasing targets in the latter one. The Queen often employs this technique through her cold breath, letting her freeze her victims solid;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Page 18 something which is supposed to instantaneously disable them. She can also affect selective parts of her opponents' body, making it more difficult for them to fight back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Page 10Rave Master Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 11-12 Jiero's freezing powers are great enough for her to entirely encase a town and its inhabitants in ice (at the same time exponentially lowering the temperature);Rave Master Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 12-14 her mere footsteps can affect the ground she walks on, causing it to freeze and then become covered in cracks.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 Since this skill is magical in nature, Belnika was able to nullify its effectsRave Master Manga: Chapter 276, Page 19 and prevent them altogether with her Magic-negating technique.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 5-6 *'Ice Skeleton': Jiero's skeleton is unique in the fact that, after spending eons exposed to cold, it became ice. This trait is one of the Queen's greatest assets: far from being frail (as speculated by Julia), it allows Jiero to sustain bone-breaking injuries without any lasting damage, reforming itself as if nothing happened.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 11-13 This also affects her outer body, allowing the Queen to instantaneously recover from any wound,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 278, Page 10 in a similar fashion to Mother Dark Bring Anasthasis.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 225, Page 11 Indeed, such trait makes it virtually impossible to defeat Jiero through external damage, no matter how severe: it was only by breathing fire inside her, thus melting and breaking her skeleton, that Julia defeated the Demon Goddess and caused her demise.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 8-12 Various Magic: Aside from her all-freezing powers, Jiero has displayed an array of unrelated spells, most of which are offensive in nature. She can fire dangerous beams to pierce her opponents' body,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Page 18 as well as produce large magic blasts to clash against other mages (albeit Niebel was able to overwhelm her while using his Last Moment technique).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Page 7 She was also shown nullifying one of Belnika's own offensive techniques with a simple swipe of her arm, at the same time describing the spell's power as mediocre.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Page 11 Upon being awakened from her slumber, the Queen seemingly employed magical means to summon forth her clothes out of nowhere, having them cover her then-naked body in a matter of instants. In addition, Jiero appears to be quite knowledgeable about Magic in general, recognizing both Belnika's absolute defensive spellRave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8 and Niebel's Last Moment.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Page 2 *'Storm of Despair': A peculiar technique which allows Jiero to manipulate tormented souls. She initiates it by crossing her hands over her chest, subsequently extending them at her sides to summon forth a massive wave of lingering spirits, which cover the surrounding area and start whirling around foes. Aside from physically damaging victims, causing them to cough up blood by "consuming their flesh", these entities affect their targets' feelings, having them experience pain, sorrow and horror. Such trait makes it much more difficult for the opponents to fight back; indeed, it was only by overwhelming her negative emotions that Belnika was able to dispel Storm of Despair with her all-nullifying Magic. The souls summoned by Jiero take a largely undefined form, appearing as shapeless masses of an airy substance whose only visible feature are the grieving, skull-like faces.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 13-17 Enhanced Reflexes: Jiero is considerably quick on her feet, counter-attacking Julia on two separate occasions without her managing to react right after receiving one of the Dragon Race's own attacks (as well as dodging the move altogether during the first instance).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 10-11 Enhanced Strength: The Queen's alluring and slender figure downplays her demonic strength, which is enough for her to physically overwhelm Julia and smash a large section of the ground into pieces upon punching the Dragon Race against it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 278, Page 11 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While showing a penchant for freezing her foes or annihilating them with Magic, Jiero is an accomplished unarmed combatant, using a combination of punches and kicks to outmatch a martial artist of Julia's caliber.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 11-13 Battles & Events *Julia, Belnika & Niebel vs. Jiero References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sentinoids Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Demon Card members